(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to cleaning compositions in either aqueous solution or gel form, which are especially suitable for cleaning and treating glass and plastic lenses and eyeglass frames.
(2) The Prior Art
Both glass and plastic spectacle lenses as well as their frames collect a variety of soil deposits during daily wear. These include skin oils, perspiration, dust, dirt, lint, makeup, environmental soils, hairspray, and the like, which may reduce visual acuity, cosmetic appearance and comfort. In addition, some of these soils can stain both plastic and metal eyeglass frames.
Another common problem is the fogging of lenses due to temperature changes around the spectacle, e.g., moving from warmer to colder environments or perspiration around the eyes and nose area. Thus, a desirable component in a lens cleaner is to include a component having an antifogging property. One such example of an antifogging cleaner is U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,090.
Static charges can also be a problem since these charges attract dust particles. Thus, including a component having an antistatic property is desirable.
A common problem both with glass and plastic spectacle lenses is the appearance of hairline scratches. This is disfiguring to the lenses, detrimental to the cosmetic appearance of the lenses and can eventually lead to reduction in visual acuity.
One embodiment of this invention provides that the cleaner be in a gel form. Gel cleaners have been described in the past and one such cleaner for hard contact lenses is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,826.